


Josie 2's new life

by LucyCrewe11 (Raphaela_Crowley)



Category: Black Hole High | Strange Days at Blake Holsey High
Genre: F/M, First Person, Josie 2's point of view
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26800852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raphaela_Crowley/pseuds/LucyCrewe11
Summary: A short look at how the Josie clone feels about her fate and what comes of it.
Relationships: Josie Trent 2/Lucas
Kudos: 5





	Josie 2's new life

**Author's Note:**

> Written in early 2009.

I remember seeing a thick tan colour all around me like a sphere. I wondered what would happen if I stretched out my fingers to touch it. I did so, just to see for myself what might occur. It was gooey. I pushed harder and my index finger poked a hole through it. Light came through the hole. I could see things...tables and chairs though I didn't even know that's what they were called. Peeling away the goop from all around me, I stepped out into the world and saw it for the first time. It was all so interesting and over-whelming. I didn't know who I was or why I was there, but I liked it.

I was in a school but of course I didn't know it was a school. There were other people-I was like them I figured out when I caught sight of my reflection; short and red-haired. The others didn't look exactly like me but they seemed to be about my age-I followed some of them around until I came into a room where two boys were playing a sort of game where they twisted knobs to hit a ball in a box. It seemed like such fun.

When one of them one, he exclaimed, "In your face, Lucas."

"Can I play?" I asked them eagerly.

One of the boys, the slightly shorter one who wore glasses on his face, looked at me curiously. "After what you said yesterday?"

The other boy a few inches taller than his friend, nodded in agreement. "And I quote..." He motioned back to the boy with glasses.

"Foosball is a mindless waste of energy." He raised an eyebrow at me as if to say, 'remember?'

"I _said_ that?" Of course I didn't remember. This was the first day of my life. All the same, I didn't want to argue. I wanted to be friends, I wanted to play the game too. "Oh...Can I play?" I beamed up at them brightly.

The boy with the glasses let out sigh and moved out of the way. "Be my guest."

Oh, hooray! I thought happily, they're nice boys. I think I'll like having them for friends.

In a few moments, I won the game. "In your face, Lucas." I said smiling at the boy in front of me.

"What'd I do?" the boy with the glasses frowned at me.

Suddenly I realized that Lucas must be his name. I looked at him more carefully now, setting his face to memory. "You...Lucas?"

He looked at me as though I was insane. "Yes, me Lucas," He pointed to his friend. "Him, Marshall." He wrinkled his nose at me. "You, weird."

"Weird." I repeated. Was that my name? I wasn't terribly fond of it, but oh well.

"What's with you, Josie?" Marshall asked me.

"Josie." I repeated, smiling this time. That name was better.

They started arguing about who was going to play against me next. I would have waiting until they worked it all out but I saw a Janitor come by pushing a squeaky trash can. There was something about the way he looked at me that made me want to follow him.

_Two and a half years later..._

That was all such a long time ago. Before they changed me. Before I found out that I was a clone and couldn't belong in the world I was created in. There wasn't room for two of us. I didn't know my fate would be to become an observer and to work secretly by Janitor's side. I didn't know that I would have to replace her in an alternate universe that she had created by mistake. It was the only way to save the timeline she came from.

It was dark and alone. I found the memories of my first moments of my first day flooding through my mind as walked out of the ruins of Blake Holsey High. The was nothing but the endless void above me. I wouldn't let myself cry, I would be brave. I knew I was alone but I would be okay.

I would have to make a life for myself in this world. I doubted I would find anyone else no matter how far I was able to wander. In a year, the real Josie had had no where to go. Just the school and the swirling void. I didn't know what was next for me.

Then I saw him. Lucas. He was standing in front of me.

"Lucas?" I took a step towards him.

"I've been trying to find you." He told me.

"I can't go back." I reminded him. "It would cause a paradox."

"I know." He nodded. "I just didn't want you to be by yourself."

"You're going to stay here with me?" I asked.

He nodded again. "Unless you don't want me to."

I didn't send him away. "I think the broken foosball game is still there, we could try to fix it."

He smiled at me and together we walked back into the school.


End file.
